Reincarnation
by Little Indulgence
Summary: "I don't care how long it takes me. I will look everywhere for you, and I promise I will find you."/ Because you know what they say, love may last more than a lifetime./ Jelsa. One-shot.


_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **This is my first story for this fandom, hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Little warning: English is not my mother language. Sorry for the mistakes!**_

* * *

.

.:Reincarnation:.

.

"You know, Jack... I've been thinking..." said Elsa as the two of them were standing on the balcony, staring at the starry sky.

The Queen of Arendelle and the Winter Spirit have met almost three years ago, when after believing that Anna was dead for a few minutes just to go back living again, Elsa's hope and joy had grown so much that one day, she saw some boy flying around the castle. Even though they didn't have the best start and their personalities were quite opposite, they had managed to build a strong friendship. They both had ice powers, after all.

Elsa thought Anna was her only source of happiness in life. She was wrong. After some time, she realised that the Winter Spirit had made her laugh in a few weeks what she hadn't laughed in years. With Jack, she felt free and secure. Nobody else could make her feel that way.

On the other hand, Jack was wrapped around Elsa's finger. He had finally found someone he could talk to, someone who actually saw him. He felt pulled to her like a magnet, and he also felt the need to protect her not only from the rest of the world, but also from herself. Jack couldn't understand how someone as kind hearted as her despised herself so much.

Their differences pulled them closer and closer until eventually, the unavoidable happened. They fell irrevocably in love.

"...of something not good, I see." He finished for her and turned his head to shoot a smirk at her, but her worried expression told him to better keep it serious.

Elsa's blue eyes met his and Jack could have sworn he didn't need anything else but getting lost in her eyes. They were a precious cobalt blue tone and as deep as an ocean. People said that the eyes are the window to a person's soul. Oh, they were so right.

"I've been thinking about it for a few days, actually." She said, still serious. Jack started to get nervous.

"Ok. If you wanted to scare me, you already did. Please, just tell me." He begged and moved a little closer to her.

Elsa looked at him for a few seconds before taking her hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly. The Winter Spirit leaned into her touch.

"I will die." She whispered. Jack froze and his eyes widened in pure panic.

"What?" he breathed out. "Why? When?" he continued. Then he grabbed her shoulders and started to examine her, looking for any sign of illness. "How could this happen? Are you sick? Is there a cure? There must be! Why didn't you tell me?!" he spoke fast and with trembling voice.

Elsa allowed a tiny smile to cross her lips and her expression to soften. The playful, funny and cheeky Jack Frost was being caring and an absolute sweetheart. She took his hands off her shoulders and held them down, intertwining their fingers.

Jack got the signal and he didn't say anything else, but he was still in panic.

"Not now." She said with a soft voice, he visibly relaxed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut by her. "Someday I will, though. I'm getting older and with the passing of the years, my time on earth will come to an end." Elsa finished her explanation and Jack stood silent for a minute.

She was right. She was human, after all.

"I'm not like you, Jack. I'm not immortal." She whispered.

For the first time in his life, Jack was aware of the cruelty of nature. He had seen that season after season; saplings bloomed into beautiful flowers just to whiter and die. Time was unforgiving to everyone and everything and it always seemed to pass faster to things that were precious and beautiful. That's exactly what was going to happen to Elsa. He winced at that thought.

Why? Why does it have to happen? Why now, that he had finally found her?

"It's unfair." He said in a low voice. He took a step closer and hugged her tightly; she instantly put her arms around him.

"Life has never been fair." She said as she ran her fingers through his white hair. After a few seconds, she pulled back a little and faced him, but his head still hung a little. It was rare to see joyful Jack Frost with such a grim expression and it pained her. "It's you I'm worried about." She said and caressed his cheek again. His head shot up.

"Me?" he asked, visibly shocked. She nodded.

"It scares me that you have to go back to be alone in the future."

It was true. Somehow, even though Elsa had tried to talk to Anna and Kristoff about Jack, they didn't believe her. Anna was even scared that she was losing her mind and Elsa realised this, so she told her sister that she probably confused a dream with reality. Still, Jack was there. And both of them concluded that keeping Jack's existence a secret was the best thing to do.

The Winter Spirit figured that it was eventually going to happen. When she passed away, he would be alone again.

"You're talking about your own death..." he swallowed hard after saying that dreadful word, "and you still worry about _me_?" he continued. Elsa showed him a tiny smile and shrugged. He shook his head in disbelief but said nothing. He just wanted to feel her close since he couldn't get away the feeling that she might disappear anytime. They stayed silent for a few minutes, engrossed in each other.

All of a sudden, Jack remembered something he had heard about in some place in the East lands, when he was still alone and Elsa probably didn't even exist yet. The thought of it placed a smile –much to her surprise- in his features and he did one of the things he liked to do the most, play with Elsa's French braid.

"Have you ever heard about reincarnation?" he asked her and she shot him a confused look. "Guess not." He chuckled.

"What is that?" she inquired him still confused. He turned to her and tried to put his thoughts in order, it was something kind of hard to explain.

"You know all living things have a soul, right?" he asked her and she nodded. "Well, I heard that once the body dies, the soul continues to exist and waits to reborn in another body." He explained and Elsa was amazed. She had never heard something like that before.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded, still smiling. "And why is that?"

"It's to serve out karma from your previous lives' mistakes, mostly. But it is also to redeem yourself, to have another chance and sometimes," he smiled at her again "to meet again." He finished and both of them smiled this time.

They both turned to the stare at the sky again with their hopes slowly rising up and stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think I will reincarnate?" she asked him, clinging to the thought of seeing him again in another life. He smirked.

"Hey, there's some guy named Buda that reborns every time he dies. If he can, why couldn't you?" he replied and both of them laughed softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. But then, another concern came to her mind.

"Will I remember you?" she said looking at him with worried eyes again. Jack felt his insides melting at this.

"Would you forget me?" he asked leaning in so that their foreheads would touch. She giggled and shook her head no slightly and then pressed her lips to his in a short kiss. Jack smirked. "Thought so."

They went back to being silent, still wrapped in each other's arms. Both of them perfectly content until Elsa saw some problems unsolved with the whole reincarnation thing. She pulled away, startling Jack. She walked to the chair in the balcony and sat down, full of concerns.

"Still, Jack. I could be anywhere, I could look completely different and" she stopped for a second to face him "I could have a completely different personality. Even if you found me, how could you recognise me?" she asked, feeling her heart drop.

Jack couldn't stand seeing her like this. He walked up to the chair and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. He searched her gaze and waited for her to meet his.

"Elsa, I need you to bare this in mind." He said, "I don't care how long it takes me, how you look like or where you will be. I love you like I'll never love anyone else and that will never change. I promise I will find you." He stated with a determination she had never seen in his eyes before.

She figured he was right. She trusted him. She knew he would keep his word, but she also promised to herself that she would look for him too.

Elsa smiled at him and nodded, Jack smiled too and both of them shared the last kiss of the night, sealing that promise for the eternity.

.

The years went by in Elsa's life. The queen ruled her country peacefully and lived long enough to meet her grand nieces; she never had her own children, much to Anna's disappointment.

She lived her life happily, Jack never leaving her side. They never spoke about death since that night. They never let the subject disturb their happiness. But in the back of their minds, they always knew the time to part ways was getting closer.

It was a cold evening in Arendelle when that day finally arrived.

Elsa was 85 years old, she was tired and ill. Anna had been by her side taking care of her the whole day, but she being an old lady herself, needed some rest too, so she went to sleep for the night. The queen was lying on the bed, too weak to even sit.

"I wonder what you would look like if you were my age." She said with a smile that deepened the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, to the boy sitting by her side on the bed. Jack hadn't changed one bit since they'd met so many years ago. He smiled weakly at her.

"You know I'm way older than you." He said and she chuckled slowly.

"I still find that hard to believe." The Winter Spirit was glad that even in that situation, she still found the will to mock him.

After a few moments of silence, Elsa flinched in pain and turned to look at him with sorrow.

"I think the time has come, Jack." She whispered, reaching to take his hand. "It's time to say goodbye." The queen felt her strength slowly leaving her body. Jack felt his insides being torn apart but he tried to remain strong for her, even though he knew his eyes showed how terrified, sad and pained he was. He couldn't find his voice to say something. She smiled at him again.

"I love you." She said as she caressed his cheeks like she usually did. "Please, wait for me." Were her last words before her eyes closed forever.

The Winter Spirit, ever happy and playful, was now destroyed and in deep grief. He knew that if he was able to, he would be crying his eyes out right now.

Jack took one last glance at her, lying there lifeless. He squeezed her hand one last time.

"I will find you. No matter how long it takes me, I will see you again." He said before turning around and jumping out the window, letting the wind take him away to begin his search.

.

It had been three centuries, and no signs of her. Jack had been all over the planet looking for her. He went through every street, every valley and every house searching for her and nothing. No sign of his precious ice queen.

Still, Jack never lost hope. He knew she was out there, waiting for him. He just needed to keep looking.

It was the year 2012 when he had to take the winter to the US, where the children were excited expecting his snow. People still couldn't see him, but he was kind of used to it.

He was flying around the streets of Philadelphia when he saw something that immediately caught his eye.

A beautiful blonde girl with a long french braid strolled around the corner. She had the most gorgeous cobalt blue eyes and a stunning face that he could have recognised anywhere. Jack smiled like he hadn't smiled since the day she was gone.

"Finally," he whispered "I found you." He flew closer to her and stopped right behind her as she waited for the red light to come and stop the transit.

"Elsa." He called her name in a barely audible voice.

The girl turned around.

.

* * *

 _ **So, how was it?**_

 _ **I know it was kind of sad, but hey! They met again!**_

 _ **I really hope you liked it, I personally loved this whole love lasts more that a lifetime theme. I really enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Again, my mother language isn't English so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
